choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Becca Davenport
Becca, a main character in The Freshman, The Sophomore, ''[[:Category:The Junior|''The Junior]], and ''The Senior'' series, was a student at Hartfeld and a former president/member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority. In Book 3, she becomes one of your love interests. She graduated in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14. She makes her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Becca has long blonde hair, blue eyes, plump lips, and light skin. Usually, she wears a sleeveless black patterned halter top and black pants. She wears a fair bit of makeup. In Chapter 3 of The Sophomore, Book 1, she is seen wearing periwinkle hoodie. By the end of Chapter 4, she changed her hairstyle to a shoulder length with bangs. She wears a blue top, a navy blue blazer, and blue skirt with a belt buckle of a letter H. In Book 2 of The Sophomore, you have the chance to give her a makeover. You can choose a new makeover, her look from "The Freshman", or keep her current look. The Ice Queen outfit makeover, her hairstyle is braided in a crown shape around her head with a ponytail coming down to her chest. She wears a pink shirt with a dotted pattern on her collar and another pattern on the rest of it, also with a necklace underneath a black leather jacket with fur on the sides; completed with white jeans and gray boots. Personality Becca is a popular but mean girl. She is quite modern and stays ahead of the trends. Sometimes she can be a nice person. In The Sophomore, she wants to change and be nicer to others. She remains quite sassy both before and after her personality shift. Additionally, she is stubborn in a good and bad way, especially when she forgoes a higher paying corporate law job for a criminal law job to help people at risk, defying her mother (in The Senior). Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Last Call (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 12: The Debate (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 4: Budgetary Concerns * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation (Determinant) * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising (Off-screen) * Chapter 8: Stand By Me Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted Chris: Luxury Getaway * Special Chapter: Luxury Getaway The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 2: Carry Me Home (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Run-Around * Chapter 4: Bills, Bills, Bills * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Barbie Girls * Chapter 10: Animal Instincs (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 15: Bitter Sweet Symphony * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 4: Come Away With Me * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 14: Graduation (Friends Forever) * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 8: Bad Blood (Offscreen) * Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me * Chapter 11: Sorry (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 1: Don't Stop Me Now (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 5: The Jungle Line * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 7: Hooked on a Feeling (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Determinant) * Chapter 13: London Calling (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Your Character Becca is one of the first people Your Character meets once she arrives at Hartfeld. Becca spills coffee on Your Character's clothes, as she notices Chris's attraction to the young girl. That's just the beginning of her rage. She always sides with Your Character and takes every chance to push her in an uncomfortable situation. It's not just because of jealousy because Becca keeps tackling Your Character even if she rejects Chris's love confession and they just stay friends. Probably, Becca just doesn't like Your Character because she doesn't tolerate Becca's intrigues and how she treats other people. In The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 2, Your Character and Kaitlyn decide to go on a hunt for clubs to join in the university, one of those being the dance club with Madison and Becca in it. You are later given a premium choice to go head-to-head with Becca on a dance showdown. If you win, you will have the reward of getting to tweet something from Becca's Twitter account, and Your Character will see that your name is in her "recent searches" tab, implying that Becca has been stalking you and signalling that she is being set up as a love interest for Your Character. In Chapter 12, Book 3, Becca bumps into Your Character at a bar. Becca opens up about how her parents are divorcing, and you both have a conversation about how bad things have been. Becca lets you sleep the night at her sorority, and there is also a premium choice to talk more and have sex with her (if you are single). Meanwhile in Chapter 17, the final chapter of Book 3, you find Becca at the gazebo and a conversation strikes up. If Your Character is single, she invites you to her private "party" which you can either accept or reject. With enough diamonds, you can spend the rest of the night having sex with her, or just cuddling with her. If you chose the latter option, Becca confesses that although she liked Chris a year ago, he was a drag and maybe she's just been looking for the wrong person in you and your friends' suite all along, and tells you that being with Your Character feels good. In Book 4, Chapter 7, you get a call from her during your road trip. Becca talks about how bored she is and how she needed to talk to someone she knows, filling you in on how her vacation is going. Becca is later invited by Your Character to go along with her and her friends to the Aurora Music Festival. You reunite with Becca in Chapter 8, the final chapter of Book 4, at the Aurora Music Festival. She is seen to be more friendly towards you now, giving you an iced tea she bought earlier. You're later given a premium option to go to "this thing" she wanted to show you. If you accept, she takes you to a snow cone stand. If Your Character is single, Becca offers to take things somewhere more private, and it is implied that you had sex with her. Becca stays along with you and your friends until the end of the music festival, and is even encouraged by Your Character to join their group photos. Becca makes her first sequel appearance in Chapter 3 of The Sophomore, Book 1, The Freshman's sequel. She bumped into Your Character, and snaps at you when you try to help her with the stuff she dropped. She is seen wearing a periwinkle hoodie. In TS Book 1, Chapter 4, she tells you of her parents' divorce and how she, along with her mother and sister, has gone broke. She also tells you that she has been demoted from Kappa Phi Sigma because she couldn't pay her fees, and eventually decided to quit. Having no place to stay, Your Character then offers Becca to take the empty room at you and your friends' house. Both of you check out the house and after an argument with your friends, you all come to the decision to let Becca stay, and she accepts. You later go to Uskea with Becca to find furniture for her room. If you've been pursuing Becca as a love interest in the past books and choose the premium choices, you can improve Becca's confidence, give her advice on bargain shopping, and have some romantic scenes with her. She then changes her look at the end of the chapter. In TS Book 1, Chapter 17, there are options whether to continue pursuing Becca as a love interest or to stop and it is up to the players' choice. In TS Book 2, Chapter 11, if Becca's confidence is high, she will give you a gift, which is an outfit, to thank you for helping her out. Chris Powell In the first book, if you wanted to date Chris, it seemed like she is clinging onto Chris and like they have some sort of a relationship. If Your Character dates Chris, she will not be hostile toward you, but snarky at times until she dates Sebastian. Sebastian Delacroix Becca and Sebastian meet at the audition of James's play. She was very attracted to his money. They dated for a while, but Becca dumped Sebastian in the end because he wasn't interested in what Becca ever wanted. According to Becca, he also never took her on dates or complimented her. In Game of Love, a The Freshman special which takes place in Book 2 before Chapter 4, Becca and Sebastian are seen by Your Character in the same restaurant they are in, bickering with each other, seemingly on a date. In a premium scene of The Sophomore Book 2, Chapter 10, Sebastian will apologize to Becca for treating her horribly when they dated. In response, Becca told him that she kind of forgotten that they dated. Madison Eckhart Madison calls Becca her best friend, even though she treats her more like her underdog. In The Sophomore, Becca and Madison have a falling out because of Becca being outvoted as House President by almost every member of the Kappa Phi Sigma sorority, with Madison being elected as the new chapter president. In Book 2, Becca planned to surprise Madison to reconcile with her best friend. In Book 2, Chapter 11, Becca surprised Madison with a song at the quad. Madison appreciated the surprise and Becca got one more surprise which is rock climbing. They head off to go rock climbing and your character can join them. Logan Becca and Logan are good friends, having known each other since their first year in high school. She once cursed out an ex-girlfriend of Logan, who cheated on him, in front of the entire dorm. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Becca.jpg|Original Look Becca2.jpg|Party outfit Becca lingerie.png|Lingerie |-|The Sophomore= Becca Hoodie.png|Becca's First Sophomore outfit in a Hoodie Becca Sophomore.png|Becca's Second Sophomore outfit Becca Full body shot.png|Full body shot of second Sophomore outfit Becca Halloween.png|Catsuit Becca catsuit full view.png|Full view of catsuit TS Becca Ice Queen Outfit.png|Full view of 'Ice Queen' outfit Becca ice queen makeover.png|'Ice Queen' makeover TS Becca .png|'The Freshman' makeover Becca uskea uniform.png|Uskea uniform Becca blue dress.png|Formal attire Becca turquoise dress full view.png|Full view of Becca's dress Becca Swamp Monster.png|As the swamp monster TS - Becca the Axe Murderer.png|As the axe murderer TS - Becca the Werewolf.png|As the werewolf |-|The Junior= Becca Lingerie2.png|Lingerie |-|The Senior= Becca_Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Miscellaneous LI'sPhone.png|Becca's Phone on the Floor The Sophomore-Hartfeld Horror Story promo.jpg|Becca on the cover of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horro Story TheSeniorBookCoverSquareformat.png|Becca on the cover of The Senior NewicononInstaforPBasFeb.2019.png|As part of new icon for PB on social media as of Feb. 21, 2019 GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * She has a little sister. * Becca's last name is revealed to be Davenport in The Sophomore, Book 1, Chapter 9. * Since her full name is Rebecca, she shares the same first name as Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted. ** The name Rebecca is of Hebrew origin and means servant of God, captivating, strong combatant, hearty. ** The surname Davenport is of Old English and Old French origin, which means "port, harbor or wharf in a trickling stream". * She shares several similarities with Britney. Both originally started off as selfish, cruel, entitled and believed they were untouchable due to their social standing. However, both of them had life-changing events (Becca lost her wealth and position as president of Kappa Phi Sigma while Britney was mind-controlled by Jane Marshall) which caused them to reflect on their lives and try to change. * She hates surprises. * Becca likes punk music, she also mentions that she likes the band Black Flag. * She is Maya Poulson's (the Junior Game Writer of the game) favorite character to write, as stated in one of Choices's Tumblr blog posts. * In The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 7, Becca mentions that she has a tattoo. ** It is later revealed in a premium choice in The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 9. It's a small cluster of blue and pink stars located on the left side of her lower back. * Several fans on social media are against her moving in with the MC and her friends due to her rude behavior and felt like it should have been a choice. * She used to have a pet bird named Lily. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 9, her age is revealed to be 20 if Your Character asks her "Will you ever start acting your age?". * She is shown on the cover of "The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story" and "The Senior". * In The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, she is renamed Rebekah and appears as the Swamp Monster/Werewolf/Serial Killer. * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 4, players have the option to change Becca's appearance to either her original appearance or a brand new outfit. However, both of these options cost diamonds, so an alternative is to leave Becca's appearance as is. This may have been done in response to the negative reception received from changing Becca's appearance in The Sophomore, Book 1. * She works as a sale associate at Uskea in The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 3. She is promoted to manager in Chapter 11. In Chapter 1 of The Junior, she has become head manager. * She was a senior and majoring in pre-law. ** In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 14, she receives a Bachelor degree in Arts and graduates with a major in Economics. She says in the same chapter that once she saves up enough money, she might apply for a law school in Northbridge. * As of The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 7, players have the option to make their relationship with Becca official or just leave it as it is. If players decide to to make it official, then in Book 2, Chapter 9, Becca and the MC will be seen holding hands with Becca saying "Okay, fine, yes. This is my beautiful girlfriend, and I claim her as my own". * In The Sophomore, Book 2, Chapter 11, if you have helped raise Becca's confidence, she will gift you with a new outfit. * In Chapter 15 of The Sophomore, Book 2, if you are dating her, she will ask you if you if want to move in together. ** If she is also your love interest, she will be the one to get in the car with Tyler and Abbie. * In The Junior, Book 1, Chapter 1, it is revealed that she is a distant relative of the Virginia Davenports. ** In the same conversation, it is also revealed that she and Nathan Sterling had met at one of their parties when she threw him off of a toy horse because she wanted to have a turn on it. * She makes a reference to the show America's Most Eligible in Chapter 3 of The Senior when she says that, "She only throws the remote while watching America's Most Eligible". * If she is your love interest, she will propose to you in The Senior, Chapter 15. * As of February 21, 2019, she and a version of Your Character appear as the new icon on social media across their various social media sites. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1098677678331158528 Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Bullies Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Big Bads Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students